


鬼

by sy1vi0



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Mental Instability, World War II
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy1vi0/pseuds/sy1vi0
Summary: Lepiej było porzucić Marriella gdzieś za sobą między truchłami i ruszyć do przodu w połowie martwym. Pozostał tylko Snafu. Cień człowieka narodzony z popiołów wojny.





	鬼

**Author's Note:**

> Nie pisałam od miesięcy, ale ostatnie wakacyjne noce strasznie się dłużą.

Blade pasma światła padały na truchła nieopodal nich, nie dosięgając niczego innego. Snafu czuł w żołądku ciężar kilograma ołowiu i napływające łzy. Mimo że obraz z sekundy na sekundę stawał się coraz bardziej niewyraźny, nie potrafił oderwać oczu od ciał, skąpanych we krwi. Cisza przerywana płaczem niemowlaka bolała bardziej niż niejedna rana, z jaką wracał z pola bitwy.

  
Czuł się cholernie zmęczony. Każdy mięsień wołał o odpoczynek. Ból owijał wszystkie kości jak ognisty język, zapierając mu dech w piersiach. Nie potrafił powiedzieć jakim cudem jeszcze dawał radę ustać na nogach pokrytych siniakami i zadrapaniami. Na nogach, które pamiętały tylko podziurawioną przez pociski ziemię i trupy skąpane we krwi, i błocie.

  
Minęła minuta nim, odważył się przerwać ciążącą między nim i Sledgem ciszę.

  
\- Nie tylko my strzelamy z moździerza. – powiedział łamanym głosem, przygryzając wargę.

  
\- Nieważne.

  
Odpowiedź przeszyła go jak lodowaty pocisk w deszczowy dzień.

  
Sledge miał rację, _to nieważne_. Nieważne, że wojna odebrała życie niewinnym cywilom. Nieważne, że przez ostatnie dni tysiące dzieci zostało sierotami. Nieważne, że rodzice umierali na ich oczach, często naznaczając krwią twarze niemowlaków.

  
_ nieważnenieważnenieważnenieważnenieważnenieważne _

  
Ważne jest, tylko aby słuchać rozkazów i zabijać cele.

  
Nic więcej.

  
Nagle usłyszał za sobą męski głos, ale nie zrozumiał słów. Któryś z jego „kolegów” minął go i Sledga, aby podnieść płaczącego niemowlaka z podłogi. Snafu w ciszy przyglądał się martwym rodzicom. Policzki matki nadal znaczyły ślady łez. Nie mógł dostrzec twarzy ojca, gdyż była skąpana w ciemności, ale zauważył szkarłatną plamę na koszuli. Kiedy żołnierz odwrócił się, Snafu przeniósł wzrok na niemowlaka w jego ramionach. Jakby czując obcą obecność, płakało jeszcze głośniej z łamiącym sercem wyrazem na niewinnej twarzy.

  
Snafu uciekł. Wyszedł bez Sledga, trzymając się kurczowo framugi. Nogi same zaprowadziły go przed zniszczony dom, a palce automatycznie sięgnęły po papierosa. Wpatrywał się w pustą przestrzeń, słysząc w uszach szum karabinów i płacz. Czuł się cholernie zmęczony.

  
Jednak po wypaleniu papierosa jak za sprawą magii wszystko wróci do normy. Snafu znów będzie tym samym żołnierzem o bezczelnych manierach i przyklejonym do twarzy aroganckim uśmieszkiem. Tym samym, który czuje tylko odrzut, kiedy pociąga za spust. Tym samym, który nie płacze nad śmiercią cywili czy przyjaciół. Tylko on wiedział, czemu tak jest.

Pozostał tylko Snafu. Cień człowieka narodzony z popiołów wojny. Lepiej było porzucić Marriella gdzieś za sobą między truchłami i ruszyć do przodu w połowie martwym. Wszyscy mieli większy pożytek z tego Sheltona.

Nagle rozmowy Amerykanów przerwał krzyk, powtarzający jak mantrę jedno słowo. Snafu odwrócił się w kierunku źródła głosu i ujrzał starszego Japończyka w brudnych od pyłu i krwi ubraniach. Płakał.

W ramionach kurczowo trzymał martwą Japonkę. Przeszywał Snafu wściekłymi ślepiami, powtarzając słowo brzmiące jak _Oni_ *. Nie wiedział, czy to japońskie przekleństwo, przydomek Amerykanów, czy może imię zmarłej ukochanej. Czuł, że nie ma to teraz znaczenia. Kilka sekund skupione było wyłącznie na skośnych oczach wypełnionych wściekłością i nienawiścią. Żołnierz gapił się na niego ze zwisającym papierosem i pustymi oczami. 

Snafu mimowolnie wspomniał psa, który przypałętał się niegdyś na pogorzelisko. Z tym samym wyrazem lustrował żołnierzy, a z jego pyska kapała biała piana, brudząc rozciągnięte pod nim w nienaturalnej pozie ciało. Teraz było podobnie, ale z ust Japończyka padało tylko wciąż powtarzające się słowo.

Przeładowanie.  
Śmiech.  
Strzał.  
Trzask kamieni opadających pod ciężarem ciała.  
Śmiech.

_ nieważnenieważnenieważnenieważnenieważnenieważne _

 

  
* _Oni_  
(jap.  鬼?)  
Złe duchy, demony, diabły występujące w religii shintō i japońskim folklorze, utożsamiane z chorobami, klęskami i nieszczęściem.


End file.
